Welcome to Bootcamp
by Cally Starkiller
Summary: Shepard goes to Alliance bootcamp, where daily lessons and training are required. But who knew they'd have to learn the eccentric ways of the 21st century and how to properly kill an asari? Welcome to bootcamp.


**So...another oneshot. I gotta commit to my chapter stories.**

**So yeah, a little bit of lost inspiration on my other ones. Sorry!**

**But I -will- get back to it! I swear!**

**This is end up being updated as well.**

**So yeah...this is a chapter story I guess.**

**Don't worry, I'll update it regularly. I swear again!**

**Don't get on my case WolverinesDarlin! **

**hehe. Anyways...**

**Oneshot.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Fashion and trend history. A boring subject perhaps but that's what you people signed up for. According to the Alliance brass standards, we are supposed to be teaching you our human history so that history won't be repeated again. But clothing…yes well apparently it's too late. So let's get started." The Alliance teacher droned on and on, barely glancing up at her class from her holopad, eyes nearly glued to the screen.

The Alliance recruits eyes' were either glazed over or were hoping for another surprise drill to take place. Physical training they could take. Mental durability classes were another. But learning about boring factual events that happened in the past in their long human existence? They'd rather run five miles in three minutes then learn about this.

"Celebrities. It's interesting to see that our military 'poster boys' are our celebrities now. The celebrities back in the 21st century decided what was in and what was out. New outrageous trends, hairdos, clothing pieces…all of those depended on what the celebrities wore. But now, since the military poster boys are our celebrities…we look up to them. Our heroes almost. They're all wearing navy blues and regulation uniforms and standard armor. So that's why an increase in joining the Alliance has progressed over the years. But now it's dwindling down. Gang activities have increased down on Earth." A few eyes glanced over at the lonely girl in the corner.

"Political wannabe's are being roped in by propaganda and are now the ones behind the propaganda. More than 50% of the population on a lone human space station above Earth have admitted to being piss drunk in a bar one night. Statistics are climbing further and further up. All because people are ignoring the military celebrities." The history teacher must've loved the sound of her own voice. "So you see, celebrities DO make a difference."

She then showed a projection off of her omni-tool, showing a list of past human 21st century celebrities, ranging from Lady Gaga to Barack Obama. Presidents, political people, mainstream music singers, actors and actresses, they were all there. Then she compared it with another list full of people from the current century. From Admiral Steven Hackett to April Lanay, a rare human singer who uses actual lyrics, the list was complete. However, most of the 'celebrities' were of human military leaders and poster boys.

The Alliance recruits took note of the eccentrics of Lady Gaga, the scandals of Brittany Spears, the solemn nobleness of Admiral Hackett and the adventures of soon-to-be Captain Anderson.

She then switched the projection to clothing design for this century and the ones back in the 21st century. Completely different. The 21st century had either casual dress wear or crazy outrageous fashion wear. From floral designs to low rise jeans, the 21st century had it all. The next slide showed what they wore nowadays. Simple floor-length dresses that spanned from the neon colors or simple basic colors and high class suits. But that didn't exactly express what the Earthborn kids wore…a few more glances drifted to the back of the room.

But before the lesson could continue even further, a loud siren rang which covered up the Alliance teacher's sigh, and the recruits practically jumped up from their seats and left their bags behind, beginning their early morning run. A few of them thought the lesson was kind of interesting, maybe a little bit intriguing.

Too bad the Shepard kid was asleep during the lesson in the back of the room, still dozing off.


End file.
